


And I'm Home

by Un_Voyageur (KarenChiang)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/Un_Voyageur
Summary: 外链用





	And I'm Home

傍晚的时候还是下雨了。千秋放下读了一半的剧本，站起来关好窗户。起居室微有些暗，在窗外漫漫铺展的雨声里忽然显得安静极了，他从窗边转身，呆呆站了一会儿。

“奏汰？……”

奏汰在自己房间里。他的房间一直简单整洁，单人床放在窗边，床单是他最喜欢的海蓝色，窗帘则是蓝天印着淡淡的白云，窗台和床头放着他最喜欢的海龟玩偶和海豚抱枕。房间没有开灯，他坐在床上，手臂交叠抱着海豚，趴在窗台上，对着一个小小的鱼缸。

“奏汰……”

千秋站在门口，又叫了一声。奏汰回过头，瞪大眼睛。

“千秋，怎么了吗？”

“不，没事，我……”

千秋迟疑一下，走进去坐在他身边。奏汰开心地笑了，重新趴下去，继续看他的鱼缸。

鱼缸是上周千秋送给他的。小小的圆形玻璃鱼缸，铺着小石子，压着一株细细的水草，两条小鱼游来游去。千秋一看到不假思索就买下了，双手捧着慢慢走回家。奏汰很开心，于是千秋也开心起来。

“只是小小的‘空间’，但小鱼先生们，可以自由地噗咔~噗咔~，‘谢谢你’……~♪ ”

目不转睛地看着，是真的很喜欢吧。奏汰看着鱼缸，千秋看着奏汰。

“……奏汰……最近，有苦恼的事情？”

“嗯？”奏汰习惯性地歪头，“有什么‘苦恼’？”

“我是在问你啊……”

千秋低下头，攥紧床单。奏汰望着他，一脸茫然。

“……我……昨天、前天，还有上星期、上个月……都去过你打工的店里。他们说……说你早就没有在那里工作了。”

反复去了几次，似乎期待着，像是更换不同的游戏存档一样，某一次能读取到想要的剧情节点。

“所以奏汰！”

千秋深吸一口气，强迫自己抬头挺胸，调用最明亮的“千秋模式”。

“每天按时出门按时回来，却并没有上班，一定是有烦恼吧！尽管告诉我！不管有什么困难，我一定——”

他说不下去了。

奏汰一点一点往后缩，缩到靠墙的床角。他抱住膝盖，海豚遮住了他的脸。千秋像被雷劈一样愣住了。

“千秋，‘怀疑’我？”奏汰轻声说。

他的声音有一点冷，他抱着他的软绵绵的海豚，变成了全力戒备的防御姿势。

千秋说不出话来。他伸出手，奏汰明显又往后躲了一下。他站起身，居高临下忽然觉得自己变成了坏人。

“我……不是……”

不，我的确怀疑你。想要知道你去了哪里，想知道，你要去哪里……

他说不出来。

“千秋，怀疑我吗？是不是，打算跟踪我？”

奏汰抬起头，清澈的双眸凉凉的，一丝情绪也没有。

天快黑了，雨声在长久的沉默中突兀而坚定。千秋站在那里，一阵头晕，只好又坐下。一股沮丧的火焰从他胃里烧上来。

“我没有……没有要跟踪你！我也不想怀疑你！我……”

一起毕业，合租，共同打理小公寓。各自工作，回家，一个人等另一个。一起做饭吃饭，一起坐在起居室做各自的事情，在一墙之隔的房间睡着，醒来听到对方正在起床。熟悉而渐渐亲密，在父母的房子之外有一个家。没有比这更现实更紧密的纽带了。没有了。没有了。还想要什么。

想知道你去了哪里。

想知道你要去哪里。

“那是，的确在‘怀疑’我啊……”

奏汰低落的声音，落在隔离感浓重的雨声里。

“那是……当然的吧！！为什么要骗我，说每天都好好地去店里工作了？有什么事情非得瞒着我不可？你知道的啊，无论如何我都会帮你，不管你在哪里，我一定会去帮你！”

这次不用格外努力也可以说得很大声了。

“如果是我又勉强你了，只要告诉我就好了，我不会再勉强了，我也会顾及你的感受，我也是会读空气的。有事你告诉羽风，不告诉我，我没有问过他。我一直想，你不想说……那就不要说了。但是、但是，有什么事情，并不是不能告诉别人，只是不能告诉我！！！”

“…………”

奏汰一言不发，一动不动，缩在角落里，抱着海豚。千秋猛然意识到，自己吼出来的话有多么可恶。

每一句和每一句自相矛盾。自以为可以做到的，和真正在考虑的。可是，说出来的话再也收不回去了。

他惊恐地望着奏汰，奏汰惊恐地望着他。他想继续发脾气，又想一拳打死自己。

他生怕张开嘴又吐出什么让自己显得格外可恶的话，就努力闭上嘴，把所有的愤怒和怀疑和无力统统吞咽下去。那些黑色的情绪，在头脑中此起彼伏反复爆炸。

他吓到奏汰了。他想打死自己。

“……千秋……”

海豚被丢到一边，滚落到地上。奏汰手脚并用地爬过来。

“千秋，不要哭呀……”

奏汰双手用力握住他的肩膀，他愕然抬头，暗淡光线中看见奏汰惊痛的脸。

“请你不要哭……”

我没有哭。

千秋想要这样说，可是一张开嘴，眼泪唰地冲下来，声音就此堵在喉咙里，变成一声可怖的抽噎。奏汰猛地抱住他。

“……求你，不要哭……好不好……”

他不知道是奏汰抑或自己在发抖。奏汰慌乱地拍他的背，摸摸他的头发。眼泪像炸开了什么堤坝一样疯狂泉涌。千秋抬起头，握住奏汰悲伤的手。

奏汰维持那个姿势，悲伤地与他对视了一会儿。他拉着奏汰的手腕，吻上嘴唇，顺势抱住对方。两人一起倒在床上。

天已经黑了，雨声正在慢慢扩大。奏汰整个人被他压制住，他就松开手。奏汰抬手摸他的脸。手好凉。那些勉强压下的情感灼热地涌上来，令他恶心，一阵阵头晕。

“……我！我……要、要对你做不好的事情了！！”他闭上眼睛大声说，语调还不稳定，夹杂隐约的抽泣。

“咦？……”奏汰的手停顿一下，“嗯……好的呀。”

他开始动手解开千秋的皮带。千秋吓了一跳。奏汰的手覆上他股间鼓起的地方，隔着牛仔裤揉捏。

千秋不知道该怎么办了。奏汰的手动得很笃定，他立刻觉得快要爆炸，本能地低头乱亲。颈侧、耳垂、柔软的头发，他想要触碰更多，紧紧搂住奏汰。

“啊……”奏汰拍拍他的手臂，手伸进上衣，慢慢抚摸，“这样子，‘不行’的哦。松开一点……”

奏汰的手似乎带着什么魔力，摸着摸着卸脱了力气。千秋腰间一软，那只手从前面滑进牛仔裤。隔着一层薄薄棉布，那里的触感益发清晰。千秋不自觉地摩擦他的手，猛然意识到自己的行为，脑袋里嗡的一声。

“奏、奏汰……奏汰，我……”

不是想对你做这种事的。说不出口，他又想打死自己。偷看过的碟片和网站，饱满而充满诱惑的女性胴体，他做过那种梦。

怎么可以这样对奏汰……

他结结巴巴说不出话，奏汰忽然搂着他的脖子吻上来。

嘴唇先是贴合然后微微错开，柔柔地吸住上唇。嘴巴张开一点，舌尖迅速探进唇缝，在齿龈处轻快地打个圈，钻进齿缝。

接吻，嘴唇贴嘴唇之后居然还可以有这样的发展。千秋吓得愣住，怕咬到奏汰，根本不敢动。奏汰缠着他的舌头，搅动然后放开，贴着上颚推进去又回来。吮吸和吞咽，如痴如醉，喉咙间散出无法控制的声音。等到唇舌终于得以休息，下身已经涨得发痛。

奏汰拉掉他的内裤，千秋“啊”地叫出声。那个东西充血硬挺，直直冲出来，被奏汰握住。千秋急着要反对，反对的声音融化得不成形。

不是自己，是别人的手，以陌生的力度和节奏抚摸套弄。

是……奏汰的手。

奏汰的手，摸着自己的那里。

是奏汰啊……

无法抑制地想着这样的事，混合着羞耻的快感急速涌上头顶。千秋一咬牙，手也向下伸去。

奏汰那里，居然同样是，鼓囊囊的，接触就好像有变化。

原来真的跟人类一样……

因为居然是真的，反而有了强烈的不真实感。

“千秋，想帮我？”

奏汰好奇地问，没有避开，手上动作也没有停。

“我……想……”

想要，更靠近你，抱住你，紧贴着你，没有任何隔离，不留一丝空隙。

被可耻的快感淹没的头脑中如此叫嚣。

奏汰解开裤扣，握着千秋的东西，与自己放在一起。千秋慌了。他没有摸过别人，不知道会不会弄疼对方。

在根部摸到一样的囊袋和小球，柔软的东西慢慢变硬。热度似乎是从自己硬邦邦矗立的那里传递过去。可以听见，奏汰的呼吸加快了一点，手的动作也在加快。千秋很快就射了。

“可以了……”奏汰轻声说。他那里半硬着，但他似乎并不介意。

不是“可以了”……！千秋心里大叫。

想对你做那些不好的事……脱光衣服，全身重叠，进入你……想要看见，偶尔会梦见的，那种表情……虽然好像不太对头……总之……

他搂着奏汰，脸埋在奏汰胸口，生怕自己绝望大叫出来。奏汰戳戳他。

“这不是‘不好的事情’哟，”奏汰像平时一样，沉静而缓慢地说，“这是，男孩子，正常的事情……~”

“可是我……！”

千秋一横心又亲上去。嘴唇，舌头……奏汰温顺地打开了牙齿……对的，用舌头……

想要你。

用舌头……侵入进去……交缠在一起……

想要到你身边去。想要与你连接。想要融入灵魂。想要亲密无间的实感，那种证据。

想要你。全身每个毛孔都在叫嚣。

刚刚射过一次的地方，无意识地顶弄。想要进去，粗暴地侵入，抽插到高潮……然而想象能够抵达的，只是画质粗糙的影像和图片里隐约看过的女性私处，柔软湿润，可以包裹那里。奏汰……奏汰不是女孩子……倒也不至于为这种事实感到惋惜，奏汰至少真的是人类……不是，在想什么呢，天啊…………

千秋绝望地想，自己脑子已经坏掉了，遂自暴自弃乱顶一气。

“唔……”

奏汰发出近乎痛苦的鼻音。千秋砰的一下清醒了，迅速缩起来。

他很想原地消失。

“那么我来教你吧，跟男孩子的‘方法’……”

千秋沉浸在想要消失的心情中不能自拔，奏汰坐起来，扭开床头灯。千秋缩在床上看着他。

“？”奏汰回过头。

“没事……”

不知为什么，千秋觉得他好像快要哭了。

奏汰跪在床上，慢慢把千秋的内裤连牛仔裤一起褪下去。雨声喧哗，房间并不冷。柔软细长的手指不容置疑地伸到了不可思议的地方，千秋巨大惊诧。

“这样的‘坏事’我知道，”奏汰说，“因为我是‘坏孩子’~♪”

沿着边缘按压，一点一点压进里面。奏汰仔细观察他的表情。那感觉太陌生，千秋又要缩成一团。

无法控制身体奇怪的收缩，以及心脏越来越激烈的鼓动。奏汰屈起指节，探进另一根手指。身体被打开的不安蓦然涌上，千秋咬着嘴唇深呼吸。奏汰停下了。

“千秋，真的‘需要’吗……？”他担忧地说，“其实我也，不该对千秋‘做坏事’……噗咔，噗咔……”

奏汰难过地低下头。

“我……”

千秋恨不得跳起来抱住他。跳不起来，抱不到。更加庞大的被遗弃的不安像冰冷的水淹上来，窘迫和难堪当场溺死。

“我……想、想要奏汰！我想……我想……跟你……那个，结、结合……！我……”

太惨了，必须这样尴尬地说出这样的话。

“可是真的很‘痛’哦。”奏汰可怜巴巴地说。

他的手指仍在缓慢动作，不知碰到什么奇怪的地方，千秋一个激灵跳起来。奏汰显然捕捉到了他的反应，用力按上去。千秋惊恐地捂住嘴。

“‘舒服’还是‘疼痛’，要‘告诉’我~”

“我习惯痛了！我不怕！！！我不……啊……”千秋大叫，叫到一半变了调。绵密而浓郁的快感席卷而来，如同羽毛的浪潮拂过身体和每一根神经。

“那就好……”

奏汰俯下身，舌尖滑过柔软的茎体，轻轻含住了他的顶端。

“不……”千秋差一点死过去。

再怎么说，这种事情他是知道的。蜜桃般饱满的嘴唇和胸脯取悦那里，他的确做过那样的梦，起床时狼狈不堪。

但不是奏汰，再离谱的梦里也不可能是。至多是……某位神秘的噗咔噗咔的女孩子……呃……

细长的手指还在体内活动，偶尔按压紧要的那一小片地方，像羽毛在体内戳刺搅动，里面软得要化掉。奏汰把那个东西含进嘴里，轻轻吸住，慢慢吞吐。细软的头发，一下一下碰到腿根。那根东西又变得很大了，奏汰微微皱眉，要多吞进去一点。那个粗壮的先端顶到喉咙，他脸庞发红，勉力快速进出了两次，不得不偏过头咳嗽，再重新含住吞吐。顶端似乎深深戳进喉咙口，奏汰的表情有些痛苦，却加快了速度。

千秋觉得自己被碾碎了几遍，被身体的感觉和眼前的画面。奏汰喘着气抬头看他，猝不及防绽开灿烂的微笑。

“很‘舒服’吗？真好……”

他又低头舔起那里，从顶端的小孔一直向下舔到囊袋交汇处，含住小球，舌头来回移动。粗大的勃起几乎挡住他半边脸。千秋已经叫也叫不出来，仰起脸喘气。

体内逡巡的手指陡然抽出。敏感的地方也突然离开了温暖濡湿的口腔包裹，昂扬地暴露在微冷的空气里。千秋一瞬间抬起腰。

“奏汰，奏汰……帮我……”他无助地呼唤，声音不知道多动情。

“不怕，不要怕……千秋，放松一点……”

奏汰慢慢脱了衬衣，把千秋身上穿的套头卫衣一直推到胸口。凉凉的身体贴上来，同时下面有东西顶进来了，千秋屏住呼吸。一点一点打开内壁进来的感觉，像刀子划过玻璃的声音钻进耳朵，尖锐而清晰。一点一点，都撑开了，都进来了。两个人拥抱着，一时间没有动也没有说话。奏汰的身体实在很凉，也许因为千秋身上太烫。

疼痛的感觉是随后才浮现的。没有边界的一团模糊的钝痛逐渐扩散，阻碍呼吸，必须刻意主动加深呼吸，才能略微摆脱滞重的窒息感。结合的地方，血脉突突跳动。真的……痛……

奏汰动了一下，千秋倒吸一口冷气，奏汰亲亲他的耳朵，湿热的气息吐在他耳边。

“放松一点……千秋……”

奏汰的声音，听上去好像也很难受。千秋运用自己丰富的体育运动经验，调动大腿和下腹的肌肉主动放松，突然挺动腰肢。奏汰轻轻叫了一声。

埋在身体里的那个部分，猛地胀大了一点。千秋惊讶地意识到，这是因为自己的动作。这种程度的事实，蓦然使他十分震惊而且欢喜。他更加努力地迎合上去。奏汰托住他的腰，呼吸有些吃力。

“不要急……你不要着急……”

奏汰抚慰着他前面的坚硬，手掌托住囊袋按揉，然后手指虚虚拢住顶端，指尖不时按进小孔又很快离开，描摹沟壑和暴突的血管。千秋难耐地扭动着腰，发出混乱的喘息。奏汰低头亲吻他滚动的喉结，千秋就抱住他的背，不松手。

“可……以……动了，奏汰……”

千秋脑补的仍然是自己掌握的影像资料。其实没有差太多，插入的地方没有差很远，所以姿势好像还蛮像的，除了具体角色跟他通常习惯的不太一样。

“好啊……”奏汰答应着，猛然抽出又狠狠撞进深处。千秋嗷地大叫一声，整个人跳起来。

“不，我不痛！”他涨红着脸强调。只是惊吓和……突然空虚突然填满的感觉……

而且……是奏汰……

“……♪ ~”奏汰笑了，脸颊也泛起淡淡的红晕，“千秋，不要这样急。我还在这里。

他重新把自己推进去，深深浅浅地捣弄，小腹碰到千秋硬挺的欲望，就随手握住抚慰。千秋体内是异常的高热，像发烧一样意识不清地裹住他，每次抽离都感觉到万分挽留。

不该这样的，不应该……毕竟……

他低头吻着千秋，健康的小麦色皮肤，坚实的肌肉和经年的浅淡伤痕，凌乱的头发，汗水，勃发的青春，火热的，太阳。寒冷的令人窒息的深水中一线的光，太阳，最初的光。反复重复的约定给了他必须的空气。水，鱼会溺死在水里，却无法离开水。

对不起……

又一次顶到深处的时候，千秋小声呜咽起来。

“再……快一点……里面……”

紧实双腿缠上他的腰，拼命诉说着难言的渴求。奏汰加快速度，千秋抬起的腰骤然抽紧，腿根处肌肉颤抖，整个人像快要绷断的弦。

“千秋……真的没事吗？”

一滴汗珠砸下来，砸在千秋胸膛，碎碎融进了沿着肌肉轮廓纵横遍布的汗水。千秋闭着眼大口喘息，手臂扳着奏汰的肩膀，向上迎合似乎想要补上暂停的空白节奏。

“……还、还没……别停下，不要……”他从牙关里挤出声音，颤抖的眼睫上挂着细碎的水珠，“不要停……奏汰……”

别停下。

硕大的东西进出间摩擦起微妙的水声。

别离开我。

过于强烈的感受使得下腹肌肉一阵痉挛，连带得内部绞紧。在他里面的奏汰，颤抖着喘息起来。

因为重要的部分埋在自己身体里，自己极其细微的动作，都会牵动起对方极其强烈的感觉。

这种程度的事实，不知为何令巨大的满足感充溢心脏，流遍全身，下身一阵淋漓的释放。

“啊，”奏汰停顿一下，抬起身体，“是可以了吧……”

然后就那样退出去了。

千秋仿佛当胸遭受重击。高潮的余韵仍在皮肤下流窜，他用尽力气挣扎起身，去抱住奏汰。

别丢下我……

奏汰身上也布满了湿湿的汗水。奏汰那里，还是硬的。

奏汰的眼睛，清亮温柔的眼睛，今晚看上去总是好像快要哭了的样子。

千秋抱住他翻身压倒，脱掉自己的套头衫扔到地上。两人赤裸相对，忽然都愣住了。

奏汰皮肤很白，灯光下泛青的血管隐约可见，脖子和肩膀的线条显得单薄。奏汰呆呆地看着他，他又是一阵头晕，闭上眼吻下去。

奏汰的双手环住他的背，慢慢上移，手指绞住他的头发。他将理智交给陌生的猛烈情欲，舌头一直侵入深处，不顾一切地吮吸索取。奏汰的手指绞紧了，扭动肩膀微弱地挣扎，他没有放开他。他握住奏汰股间的东西，奏汰发出混杂着痛苦和快乐的声音。

分开的时候，奏汰的嘴唇已经有些发肿，胸膛起伏，剧烈喘息。千秋痴迷地看他失神的表情，扶着他依然挺立的欲望，放进自己身体。

这完全是创意的发挥，他完全没有看过这样做的片子。

奏汰脸上惊愕一闪而过。坐下去的姿势，进入得更深，括约肌紧紧箍住根部，难以控制地收缩。千秋喘了口气，尝试着耸动身体。

身下的奏汰，会随着他的动作，发出断断续续的呻吟。

“奏汰，舒服……吗……？告诉我啊，奏汰，奏汰……”

反复唤出的名字，也带上了一抹令人不安的意味。千秋不要再叫他的名字了，咬着牙更加激烈地动作。奏汰抓住他的手臂，说不出话，摇头又点头。

这个奏汰在他身边，在他身体里，因为他的动作而露出那样的表情、发出那样的声音。这个奏汰不会像名字所指的一样，去往音声不闻的异世界。

动摇和不安一定是因为刚刚离开学校面对未知的前路。只要假以时日，对方一定会成为如同自己的一部分一般安心的存在。不够亲密的疏离感一定只是暂时的错觉，只要在一起足够时间……只要……

身体交合带来的实感如此强烈，仿佛心也重叠在一起。

“千秋……千秋！”奏汰带上了哭腔，“不行了，不行，吐出来……我，快要……”

“说不行，是不想把那个给我吗？”

千秋又一次压下身体，把奏汰吞进体内紧紧咬住。奏汰脸上是强自忍耐的表情。

“不行，不可以……那个，在里面的话，千秋，会生病……很难受，不行的……快……吐出来……啊……吐出来啊……！”

奏汰开始挣扎，理所当然地激起一波更加难耐的触感。千秋用尽全力抱住他，去吻他眼角溢出的泪水。

“……我……想要那个、想要你的……全部……全都给我……给我吧……”

千秋一边说一边挺动着腰，连手也用上去，毫无章法地搓揉根部柔软的囊袋。奏汰几乎是哭叫着射出来。激烈的喷涌重重打在体内粘膜，千秋喘息着狠狠握住自己。他又一次射了，终于脱力倒下，倒在奏汰身上。

凌乱交叠的喘息，在窗外雨声衬托下格外鲜明。

这个奏汰不会变成水中的泡沫在阳光下消失，千秋模糊地想。太好了。

奏汰安慰似地拍拍他的背。他靠着奏汰的肩膀，差不多一闭眼就立刻睡了过去。

太好了。

太好了。

 

 

意识从沉睡中浮现，最先意识到的是，身体怪异的疲倦。

半睡半醒地舒展四肢，柔软的被子和那股疲倦挽留他继续睡下去。他舒服地翻了个身。

为什么会这么累……昨晚……

昨晚！！！

天啊！！！！！

千秋砰的一声跳起来，低血压眼前一黑直接倒下去。

奏汰趴在床边，看着他突然跳起来又突然倒回去，半晌才担忧地伸手戳戳。

好像刚才奏汰就一直趴在那里，仔细观察他，像在观察鱼。

“千秋……没事吗？……早~”

“早、早……那个，我、我……对你……”

对你做了那种事情…………

“我‘很好’，”奏汰歪着头认真地说，“因为是‘坏孩子’~”

千秋尴尬地爬起来要去洗澡，往地上一站险些直接跪倒，膝盖软得像不存在。奏汰接住他拖回床上，塞回被子里。

“太乱来了，千秋，”奏汰鼓着脸，满脸委屈，“是‘第一次’的话，那样不好。我不想让千秋‘受伤’，但是千秋，很不好。”

“啊……是，很不好，我不好，我也是坏孩子，太不好了……”他语无伦次跟着重复。对奏汰做那种事，果然太过分了。

可是我知道不会失去你了，他心满意足地想。这是很必要的。以后我们可以慢慢来，我们的确有很多时间可以在一起……我不会再那么着急了，一定……

“继续‘睡觉’吧~”

奏汰摸摸他的头，起身要走。千秋拉住他。

“你去哪里？”他有些慌张，“既然早就不上班了……”

“去买好吃的、新鲜的‘鱼’，”奏汰开心地说，“要做海鲜饭给千秋……”

千秋意识到自己果然是过于紧张。不用那么紧张，不会的……

“寂寞的话，‘海龟先生’和‘海豚先生’陪着你，大家一起，噗咔~噗咔~一下吧？乖~♪ ”

奏汰笑眯眯地拿起海龟玩偶，塞进千秋怀里。昨晚不幸被扔到地上的海豚先生，现在乖乖睡在枕头边。

千秋搂着海龟先生，在被子里缩起来，考虑了很多事情。体力恢复到一定程度，他爬起来洗澡换了衣服，去厨房想找找有没有吃的，打开冰箱就被吓得后退一步。

面包、牛奶、果汁，便利店的便当、饭团，整齐地摆满了一层。

日期全都很新鲜，就是今天。

今天清早刚刚买来的。

他什么都没有吃，回到奏汰的房间，收掉昨晚弄脏的床单和自己的衣服，一股脑丢进洗衣机。洗衣机轰鸣着旋转起来，他精神抖擞地换好干净的床单，把床铺收拾得整整齐齐。

奏汰的换洗床单仍然是蓝色。外面雨已经停了，天还阴着。不知道现在是几点，看天色总觉得一直是傍晚。

他站在房间中间原地转了一圈。奏汰的房间简单极了，除了海龟先生和海豚先生，没有什么多余的东西。

啊，还有窗台上的鱼缸。

千秋端起鱼缸去换水，小心翼翼地假装没有注意到奏汰的钥匙放在窗台上。

奏汰，出门的时候没有带钥匙。

把鱼缸放回窗台，新换的水并不太满，却洒出来了大约三分之一。因为是清水，千秋没有去理会，反正会蒸发，不会留下痕迹。

千秋抱着海龟先生，无所事事在各个房间转了一圈，又转了一圈，最后还是转回奏汰的房间。

简单整洁，干干净净，乍一看真的有点像是没有人住的样子。

没有人住了……

他抱紧玩偶，跪倒在地，像呕吐一样痛哭起来。


End file.
